


Three Words

by maledictus_mortem



Category: TF2 - Fandom, Team Fortress 2, flash fire - Fandom, flashfire - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:43:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2418908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maledictus_mortem/pseuds/maledictus_mortem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How much do three words mean?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Words

Characters are not mine. I do not benefit from this. This is a work of fiction so any person or event that occurs here that may resemble anyone or anything in real life is purely coincidental.

Warning: Terrible writing ahead.

~~~~~×~~~~~

PyroxScout : Three Words

~~~~~×~~~~~

The room was filled with the sound of flesh pounding on flesh. Scout had his face buried in a pillow, tring to stifle his moans of pleasure. His hands tied behind his back.

Pyro chuckles, his gloved hand lightly pulling on Scout’s hair, urging him to let out the sounds.

"No… please… no more…" Scout moaned with each thrust of Pyro’s hips.

Pyro doesn’t stop. He even increases his pace, thrusting harder into him.

"No! Ah! Please! I’m… I’m gonna cum!"

Scout was glad for his flexibility because Pyro pulled him until his back was in full contact with the other’s chest.

"You don’t really want me to stop now do you?" Pyro whispers against his ear with each thrust. He traces Scout’s ear with his tongue, biting lightly on his earlobe.

"Please man! Let me cum!" Scout begs, his body shivering with the need to release.

Pyro’s hand goes over to his nipple, pinching and twisting the nub, while the other holds Scout by his waist, keeping his hips in place.

"Please please please please please…." Scout begged at him, wanting friction on his own ignored member.

"You want this?" Pyro whispers at him, his hand that was supporting Scout’s waist moves until he had Scout’s dick in a loose hold.

"Yes!" Scout moans, trying to thrust unto the other’s hand.

Pyro stops moving, making Scout groan.

"You really want it that bad? You wanna cum?" He asks him, licking at his shoulder.

"Yes man! Please! Please make me cum!"

"And how would you want that?" Pyro asks again, slowly pulling out his dick.

Scout blushes a deep red and mutters something.

"What was that?" Pyro asks, pulling out a little more.

Scout says it again, a little louder.

"Sorry, can’t hear you."

"Please….."

Only the tip of Pyro’s dick was inside Scout’s ass.

"You’ll need to speak louder."

"PLEASE FUCK ME!" Scout almost yells. He then ducks his head, which was fully red right now.

Pyro chuckles.

"Gladly." He answers before thrusting into Scout again, pounding into him for all he was worth. He moves his hand, stroking Scout in time to his thrusts. They can no longer form words, moaning and gasping at the sheer pleasure of their act.

They then cum at the same time, Scout releasing his seeds on the bed sheet while Pyro releases into him, filing him to the brim until some of his cum leaked out of Scout’s ass. Both of them collapse on the bed, trying to catch their breathe.

Later, Scout squirms from underneath Pyro.

"Get off me man." He tells him, his arms aching from being tied too tight. Pyro complies, pulling out and rolling unto his back.

"Untie me."

"Sure."

Once his arms were untied, Scout rubs at them, trying to return the feeling into them.

"Sorry." Pyro apologizes sheepily.

Scout glares at him. “Whatever man.” He stares at the rope marks. “Now look at what you did.”

Pyro shrugs. “You could just wrap them up you know. It is a part of your uniform.”

Scout frowns but otherwise goes to Pyro’s bathroom, wanting to clean himself. Pyro grins and follows him.

"What the hell man!? Haven’t you had enough?" Scout shouts at him.

"I just wanted to take a shower with you. That’s what lovers do, right?" Pyro grins at him, his hand going around Scout’s waist.

"We aren’t lovers man!" Scout shouts at him, pushing him away. He slams the door, not caring if he had hit Pyro in the process.

Pyro stares at the door, a bit confused.

"And why aren’t we lovers?" He whispers so Scout doesn’t hear, going back to his bed and not bothering to dress up.

~~~~~×~~~~~

Scout was in a foul mood. He goes out of his way just to kill the enemy Pyro, taunting him endlessly. Spy notices this and talks to him after the battle.

"You know… I am glad that you kill the enemy Pyro but it seems that you… kill him too much. Even going out of your way instead of trying to capture the intelligence."

"You’re welcome man." Scout simply says, not in the mood to talk.

"Scout… do you have a problem with our Pyro?"

"No man, fuck off!" He answers him, pushing him aside. He doesn’t care if he sounded rude or not.

~~~~~×~~~~~

There was a knock on his door but Scout chose to ignore it. He was in a foul mood right now.

The knocking disn’t stop.

"Fuck off!" Scout shouts, not wanting company but knocking continued, almost banging on the door.

"Alright! Alright! Geeze! Don’t get your underwear on a knot!" Scout yells, opening his door.

The moment it was opened Pyro steps in, closing and locking the door behind him. He goes over to Scout, pushing him to the bed.

"What the hell man!? Get away from me!" Scout shouts at him. He was the last person he wanted to see right now.

Pyro doesn’t listen to him. He takes off his mask, throwing it over to the side.

"Stay away from me man! I ain’t in the mood!" Scout tells him, curling into a ball. He doesn’t want to deal with him right now. Pyro goes over to him, kneeling on the bed, then hugs him. Scout freezes, not knowing what to say or do.

"I’m sorry." Pyro whispers, hugging him a bit tighter.

Scout raises his head.

"I’m sorry." Pyro apologizes again, sadness clearly written on his face.

"What for?"

"Please tell me what I’ve done wrong." Pyro begs him. "If you don’t want to do it with me anymore I’m fine with that. Just please don’t hate me."

Pyro, who had always teased him with a smug look on his face, looked so broken like now. It looked so odd.

"You… you didn’t do anything man." Scout says, looking away. He doesn’t want to see him, to talk to him… But he wanted him. Scout wanted Pyro.

"Yes I did. Why else would you go out of your way just to keep killing my counterpart?"

Scout blushed. He knew that he’d been obvious, but he hadn’t thought that Pyro would go apologize to him.

"Please man, just leave me alone." Scout tells him again.

"No!" Pyro answers him sternly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You’re always doing what you want! You fucker! Stop fucking with me and leave me alone!" Scout yells at him, angry now.

"I can’t!" Pyro simply answers back.

"And why can’t you!?"

"Because I love you!"

Scout’s neck almost snapped when he turned his head to look at him. Pyro was serious, staring right at him.

"You…"

"I love you." Pyro says again, this time blushing. But he doesn’t look away.

"You can’t mean that."

"Yes I do. I’ve been in love with you for so long now." Pyro says.

"But… you’ve never said that before…"

This time, it was Pyro who looks away.

"I was afraid to say it… I thought that… if I told you… You might push me away. So I just tried to enjoy whatever I could get."

Scout doesn’t know what to say.

"But if you hate me. I could just leave. I won’t bother you anymore." Pyro says, standing up.

Scout frowns and pulls him down unto the bad.

"Wha-!?"

Pyro’s protest was cut off when Scout kissed him. They stayed like that for a minute until Scout pulls away, looking down at him with tears on his eyes.

"Please, say it again."

Pyro smiles gently at him, his eyes full of love as he caresses Scout’s cheek.

"I love you Scout. I love you so much."

Scout leans unto his hand, closing his eyes. “Please. Again.”

"I love you."

"Again."

Pyro leans up, touching his forehead with Scout’s, looking deeply into his eyes.

"I love you."

Scout pulls at him, kissing him deeply. They pull away to breathe, settling for soft kisses against each other’s lips.

Pyro raises his head a bit to kiss Scout’s forehead.

"I love you." He whispers again as he strokes his cheek.

"I love you too." Scout answers back, "Please, sleep here tonight."

Pyro smiles at him. “But the what if the others see me? You never slept over with me.”

"I don’t care. We’re lovers aren’t we? What do we need to hide?"

Pyro smiles and hugs him.

They spent the night, talking about things, sorting out what they are, and telling the other how much they loved each other. Then they slept, under Scout’s baseball designed blanket, both holding unto the other because the bed was a bit too small for two men to share.

They were friends... fuck buddies… lovers.

~~~~~×~~~~~

The End.

~~~~~×~~~~~

Sorry for my horrible writing.


End file.
